Mason Dimalanta
Mason Dimalanta is the future son of Matthew Dimalanta and Yin Bean in Gamewizard and Numbuh 6.13's universe. He is Numbuh 2.31 and Soda Supplier of Sector V. He has poisonbending powers like his dad and twin sister, Haruka. Nextgen Series Mason was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Numbuh 3rd-Teen (Eric Horvitz), saying that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in the Moonbase closet. Both he and Haruka are both mentioned in "But Daaaad!", a one-shot by Numbuh 6.13. In the one-shot "Beach", he and Sheila Frantic were playing pirate on a rocky shore, but Mason was still thinking about that kiss they had in the closet, but Sheila kept trying to get him to go with the flow. He finally cheered up and the two found a conch shell necklace and showed it to their parents. Marine said it was supposed to give you good luck when you swim, so Sheila gave it to Mason with her love. In the one-shot "Teach Me!", he was being pestered by Haruka to teach her how to poisonbend really well, and he finally caved in when she hinted that he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic. In the one-shot "Kiss", Mason was upset over some girls making fun of the fact he can't swim, and was upset he wouldn't be able to find a gi rlfriend, and thought he was a bad kisser. Sheila Frantic cheered him up by practice kissing him in the Moonbase closet. They were caught by Dillion York, who got it all over the KNN News. Mason was upset, but Sheila cheered him up once again. It's also revealed in that one-shot that Mason and Sheila like Purple Flurp soda, and often burp a lot to each other. In the one-shot "Smile", Mason was depressed over the troubles of life until Sheila taught him how to be happy and smile. The one-shot "Meeting II" tells how Mason and Sheila first meet at 5 years old. His parents took him and Haruka to the beach for their birthday, much to his dismay since he couldn't swim, and introduced them to Elijah, Marine, and their daughter, Sheila. Mason found her raccoon features interesting and went to dig up buried treasure together in the beach and ended up digging up a strange knight that chased Haruka. In the one-shot "Banana", Sheila offered Mason a banana, to which he replied he wasn't a monkey. Sheila then joked about how humans were moderately evolved apes, and therefore liked bananas. Mason just smiled and ate it. In the one-shot "Australia Day!", Mason was sat on and bugged by Sheila, celebrating Australia Day. He made a cameo in "Something Better", coming to eat lunch in the Moonbase with Sheila and Dillon, meeting with Leanne Grayson before he and Sheila raced to get some Purple Flurp. Mason and many other operatives went to their first day of Arctic Training together in "First Day". Mason and many others worked to set up Mika's birthday party in "Happy 33". In "Calm, Cool, and Collected", Mason and Sheila decided to have another Purple Flurp burp-off in the park, which distracted Sunni Chariton from her reading. Sunny kicked their soda cans away and threatened to turn the two into dung beetles if they didn't leave. Mason, along with many others, were sent back to the old Sector V's time in Operation DUSK. In the one-shot "Swimming", while everyone else was having fun at Sector J, Sheila taught Mason how to swim, during which Mason was mostly lost in daydreams because of swimming with Sheila. He and Sheila were the star protagonists of Mason and the Minish Door, where they find a mysterious door that shrinks them down to the size of ants. As they venture through Mason's giant-sized house to try and grab somebody's attention, Mason is serious about trying to get back to normal while Sheila is enjoying the experience and having fun. When the two are flushed down into the sewers by Francis, Sheila nearly drowns in the river of sewage, but Mason dives down and saves her life. When Sheila screams about how exciting that was, Mason finally loses his temper and yells about how annoying she is, causing Sheila to burst into tears. Mason apologized and the two made up as they made their way across the Sewer Adventure, where they battled the Almighty Poo. They made their way out of the sewer, and the next morning, Mason was accidentally eaten by his father. Thanks to Mika's guidance, he used poisonbending to make his father puke, and Mika restored him to normal size. In Mason's Playdate, Mason was shrunken down by his mother because she wanted to bond with him again, the same way Ava and Vweeb do. Mason was angered and refused to do so, but after Sheila convinced him otherwise, the two spent the day together and had a great time. In Operation: SCARY, Mason dressed as a tiger for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, Mason turned into a real tiger. In Viridi's Last Stand, Mason participated in the War on Flora. He used Purple Flurp to temporarily weaken Viridi. Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Mason and Sheila vs. Almighty Poo. *Mason, Haruka, Lee, and Leanne vs. Vampires. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Mason, Haruka, and Sheila vs. Viridi (briefly). Relationships Matthew Dimalanta Matt is Mason's father. The two are very alike. He inherited his poisonbending. Yin Hanamizu Bean Yin is Mason's mom. The two used to be very close until Mason got bored of her. But after an incident where Yin decided to shrink Mason down, the two bonded really well again. Haruka Dimalanta Haruka is Mason's little twin sister. The two fight a lot, but get along sometimes. He helps her with poisonbending. Sheila Frantic Sheila is Mason's best friend. He has a secret crush and loves hanging out with her. He usually goes to her for cheering up. They seem to get drunk a lot off of Purple Flurp. Dillon York Dillon is one of Mason's friends, even though he pranks Mason a lot. Appearance Mason is a black haired boy with dark gray eyes. Mason, unlike his sister, hates Gothic clothing, and instead chooses to wear clothes that seem to be somewhat like his dad's style. Basically, his color palette is the reverse of Haruka's, which are the colors of a peacock's, meaning that his color palette consisted of a phoenix's hues. Mason wears a black T-shirt with a flame design on front, and black pants, also with a flame design, only this time it's on his left pants leg only. He also wears a black sleeveless jacket with a hoodie. Personality Most of the time, Mason sounds negative and depressed over something, but is usually happier when Sheila cheers him up. He has a secret crush on Sheila and loves hanging out with her. Powers Mason is a poisonbender like his father, and he is apparently somewhat skilled at it, as Haruka wanted him to teach her how to poisonbend at one point. Stories He's Appeared In *'Date? (mentioned)' *'But Daaaad! (mentioned)' *Beach *Kiss *Smile *'Swimming' *Operation DUSK *Mason and the Minish Door *Mason's Playdate *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Demigods Category:Twins Category:Poisonbenders Category:Sector V Members